Life Is Worthless Without You
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: 3 months ago, Kyoya's heart was broken. Ever since then, he has been resorting to any means to get rid of his feelings for that idiotic blonde. Soon everyone, including the idiotic blonde, find out what he's been doing to relieve himself. When Tamaki tries to get through to Kyoya, Kyoya does something he can't come back from. Character death, dark themes. KyoyaxTamaki M-dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm here with a new one shot. I **_**really **_**hope I can do this the way I want to. :P I got this idea from a story I read. It's a bit long and might turn out to be more than one chapter. **

**Warning: I am hoping to make this story sad. Character death. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Darn it, anyway. :P**

_**Life Is Worthless Without You**_

Kyoya Ootori sat at his desk, staring blankly at his laptop screen. That was something that he did a lot lately. Everyone had noticed his strange behavior these past 3 months, but no one had asked about it. Mostly because when they did, he would glare at them or give them dead pan and vague answers. They were all starting to worry about the Shadow King.

Kyoya sighed and glanced over at the object of his thoughts. The idiotic blonde that had become everything to Kyoya. Kyoya stared at Tamaki for awhile before he shook his head to get rid of the painful memories that threatened to break through to him. Tamaki noticed him staring and wondered what was wrong with his friend.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki's voice broke through to Kyoya. He looked up at the blonde with restrictive and cold eyes.

"What?" Kyoya asked, his voice laced with venom.

"What's going on with you lately? You've been avoiding me and you never talk to me anymore." Tamaki said.

"That's your fault, Tamaki." Kyoya said coldly, standing up and gathering his things to go home where he could be alone to relieve himself. Tamaki put his hands on Kyoya's shoulders and pushed him back down, making Kyoya's books fall out of his hands.

"What the hell, Tamaki?" he asked the blonde. Then, Tamaki's lips were crushed onto his own. The Shadow King's eyes widened and his right hand gripped the desk. He lifted his hands and pushed himself away from Tamaki.

"Don't you dare!" Kyoya yelled, standing and grabbing his books quickly. He hurridly left the music room and accidentally bumped into Haruhi along the way.

"Kyoya-sempai? What's wrong?" she asked as she watched him run down the hall and out to where his car was waiting for him.

**Welp, this turned out to be more than one chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. :D I know that it's short, but it'll do for now. :P**

**Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has definitely been nagging at me. It's like it wants to get written! It's weird! D: But, then again. I don't mind! ^_^**

**Here's the second chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the first and keep enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: Watashi wa own nada. Hehe! I used both Japanese and Spanish! :P**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kyoya ran to his car and jumped in, throwing his books onto the seat beside him.

"Get me home! Now!" he told his driver. The car started moving. Kyoya brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face. He stared at his lap and frowned. _Why the hell did Tamaki do that?! He's the one that broke it off in the first place! _Kyoya thought angrly.

Once the car stopped in front of his house, he kicked open the door and ran inside, leaving his school books on the seat. He'd get them later.

He burst through the front doors, scaring a couple maids. He ran up 4 flights of stairs and into his room. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it, panting heavily. He pushed himself off the door and made his way across his room to his bathroom. On the way there, he took his glasses off and put them on his nightstand by his bed. He reached his bathroom and walked in. He didn't even bother with the lightswitch. He couldn't see crap anyway. And besides. He knew where everything in his bathroom was without even looking.

He reached into a drawer and pulled something out. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was what he wanted. He ran his hand over the cold steel that made up the custom made knife his father has given him. Kyoya slid to the floor of his bathroom and stared straight ahead. He guided the hand that held the knife to his awaiting wrist. He felt the cold metal against the hot skin on his wrist. Kyoya closed his eyes and he dug the knife into his skin.

After the incident with Tamaki a month ago, Kyoya had been distancing himself even more than he already had. The other members of the Host Club were starting to notice dramatic changes in Kyoya's behavior. Haruhi and Tamaki especially noticed these changes.

Kyoya had started growing his hair out. It had started falling into his left eye. The Shadow King had also stopped participating in club activites. He didn't do any hosting. He just sat there at his desk and stared at his laptop or sat on a window sill and read a book.

One day, Haruhi decided to confront Kyoya about the major changes he was going through.

"Kyoya-sempai?" she asked, walking up to the window sill he was sitting on. He looked at her through the black hair that was obscuring her view of his face.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he answered, looking back down at his book when he caught sight of Tamaki staring at the two of them.

"Are you alright? You've been very distant and quiet this past month. I'm worried about you." she told him. He lifted his head and looked at her fully. Haruhi was taken aback by the evil look in his eyes. Well, eye. She could only see one eye.

"I'm fine, Haruhi. Please don't worry about me. Whatever is going on in my life is my buisness and my buisness only. Just leave me alone." he snapped, standing up and walking briskly out of the music room. Haruhi was confused. She had never seen Kyoya-sempai angry like that. But, wait. When she looked into his eye, she didn't see anger, no matter how hard he tried to make it look like he was angry. She hadn't seen the anger. She'd seen past it and what she saw was the opposite from anger.

Sadness darkened his already black eyes.

**Welp, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I should update soon. Probably Friday. If not, then sometime next week. **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
